


Twinning

by tashawrites



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Yeo Changgu’s first day at his new university starts off eventfully. Within five minutes of walking through the doors, he’s pulled aside by the campus’s hottest totty Adachi Yuto, and into the hottest clinch of his life. Shocking, exciting, flustering but sadly, it’s meant for his twin brother. Who he looks exactly like.





	Twinning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so many grammar and spelling mistakes. My bad.

* * *

“So he just ditches and leaves you alone here?” the handsome Shanghai man makes his complaint. The engineering student had lived in Korea almost half of his life, but when he got heated up and upset, his mother tongue accent came through. He had barely stepped inside of the university building, before he was losing his composure. He was always like that when he was frustrated or bitching about something.

“I’m not alone, I’ve got you” the passive art student tries to excuse. He had learned to be passive, and not to get too upset. Life was already too stressful, throwing curveballs here and there. Changgu had decided to live and let live in some instances. He didn’t blow his top off the way that his best friend always did, often and ferociously.

“Barely” the Chinese man casually counters, with a mischievous grin. “Don’t be a jerk!” Changgu counters, pushing the taller male slightly. Yanan was taller than him, and weighed more. But Yanan had learned to play along lately, he was someone who couldn’t be easily pushed around.

“Don’t be a pushover” ironically the engineering student teases. “What do you mean?” Changgu asks his best friend, instead of moving onto a different subject. But foolishly he pokes the bear, Yanan had a lot to say about his brother. “ meanwhile your brother is playing in warm Mediterranean waters entertaining some rich old sugar grandmother, and you’re stuck here covering for him” Yanan rants disapprovingly.

Yanan had grown up with the twins Changgu and Changsun and he had witnessed the younger of the twins take advantage of his older. Changsun was the more impish of the pair, he was slippery and liked to get his own way. Often at the expense of his older twin who passive, who let things slide. Changgu took family loyalty very seriously, to his detriment.

“First of all it’s a sugar mama” Changgu knew Yanan was exaggerating but still he defends his brother, it was a defence mechanism. “If you’re over forty, you could be a grandma” Yanan jokingly reasons with his best friend. “She might not even have children, look it’s none of my business” Changgu dismisses, he didn’t want to think about his brother or whatever he was up to. Changsun wasn’t exactly being open with him and what he was doing and Changgu learned that sometimes it was best not to ask.

Today he needed to focus on his first day in this new university, it was new territory and he had to focus on. This year would be a great one, he done his new year’s wishes for his academic year. He wanted to do well to settle in his new university. To make friends, to study well, to get a part time of job and support himself and make some good memories in between all of that.

“Well he’s left you to cover for him, whilst also juggling your own shit” Yanan was protective of Changgu. Sure he was friends with Changsun too, but he knew that Changgu needed someone on his side. Even when the older twin wouldn’t speak up and express his feelings, Yanan would buck up and do it in his stead, with much ore passion.

“I’m just taking a picture” Changgu had promised his brother who was abroad on holiday that he would fill in for the enrolling portion of the school year. It wasn’t anything too serious, he would just change clothes and hair style and take a picture for an ID, sign some forms. He knew how to sign for all his brother’s stuff, he had done it time and time again.

“You’re going to pretend to be that jerk of a brother. Whilst he is splashing around having fun, you’re here” the Shanghai man was like a dog with a bone. He would get heated and irritated with Changsun as if he was the one who was being inconvenienced. But Yanan was the type who could bitch about something and get over it seconds later, so Changgu tried to avoid getting close to that cause he didn’t like feeling resentful.

“You don’t have to make me feel shittier than I already do” Changgu could feel himself getting a little bitter towards his brother as his best friend spoke. Maybe he was already bitter and his friend was just saying what he wishes he had to courage to say, but still Changgu didn’t think it was useful to go down this path.

“Good point, plus I’ve got all year to chip at you” Yanan jokes, having sensed his friend was getting a little tense the more they discussed his brother. “Thanks friend” Changgu is half sarcastic, but also relieved that his best friend had backed down as far as his brother was concerned. As combative as his brother could be, he could also back down when necessary.

“I’m going to head off, but round about here is where you art geeks do your thing” Changgu finally remembers that his best friend was here for a reason. Not just to shit talk his brother and try and force him to man up. He was supposed to give Changgu a tour of his campus, and lead him to the Arts department. Which they had reached in the midst of their bickering.

The university’s Art’s department was split into four three four sections, there was the music, dance, acting and other arts which included, traditional painting, sculpting, film and television. It was brightly decorated in pastels, kind of like a nursery school. Except with adults of different, ages, races, genders and so on, it was very diverse and Changgu immediately feels at home and out of place at the same time.

“I’ll be across campus to study something that will actually make me money” the engineering student mocks, as he back tracks down the hall. “Money that you’ll spend on me” Changgu jokes. He had always said that if his career in art didn’t work out for him, he would mooch off of his best friend. The truth was if he really wanted to do that, Yanan would probably let him. But he didn’t, he planned to be a success and take care of himself.

“That’s right! Only the classiest hookers for the Prince Of Shanghai” Yanan shamelessly yells out in the hallway towards his friend. Heads do turn to watch who was causing the commotion and he was caught in the middle of it. “You think I’m classy?” Changgu ignores the looks he’s probably getting and yells back after his friend who laughs. “Classier than that brother of yours!” Yanan leaves one last dig before running away, leaving the transfer student around.

Changgu shakes his head, to shake the nerves off. He was reading the map becoming more familiar with his surroundings. This would be a long year that was for sure. “Yeo Changsun. Changgu looks up!” a stern voice calls out. He doesn’t know why he does, it wasn’t his name being called. But the voice just sounded so nice, and silky he couldn’t help but look up.

“Yo! Changsun!”, a deep gruff voice calls out his brother’s name. One that he never answered to, but the voice was so demanding that forces him to look up. That voice comes from a tall dark handsome man, dressed in all black. Black skinny jeans, black Yeezys, and a black woolly jumper. The man was so good looking, and the clothes just fit on him so perfectly.

The corridor of people had parted for him like they the red sea and he was prophet. They were all watching him and by proxy they were now all watching Changgu, who was not Changsun but looked exactly like him and he doubted that these people knew that, he was new and unknown after all. Before Changgu could speak up and clarify that he had gotten the wrong person. The handsome male was reaching for his hand.

“Come with me” gripping on tightly onto the transfer student’s hand. “We need to talk”, the tall handsome man orders, Changgu hears a faint accent but he can’t really tell what kind cause the man becomes silent as he pulls the powerless transfers student down the hall.

Normally Changgu would have felt this was enough time to clear up whatever misunderstanding there was. By stating he was his brother’s twin, but the man’s grip didn’t seem to let up. He was strong and fast, Changgu could barely keep up. He races after the man afraid he might fall over in front of everyone, and that would be more embarrassing.

The thin tanned skinned male walks down the hall, still gaining looks of those they pass by. In the blink of an eye, Changgu is pulled into room nearby. On first glance, the room looks like a music studio. The kind of set up; he had seen on TV. It was impressive, and to be expected of the university.

It was said the university had invested a lot of money in the arts programme and Changgu could see it and he was impressed. It was the reason he had been convinced to transfer to the university. His first year of study was done abroad in France, where he had been able to study under a somewhat famous painter. But it had been decided that on his return back to his home country, that this university would be the best for him continue his studies at.

Then if he felt like it, he could return back to France and work for the same painter. Changgu’s future had been pretty much decided and set, he just had to make sure he stayed on the right path he could succeed.

His first day was meant to be pretty simple, he enrols for his classes and book it across the campus for Changsun and enrol as him. Then he would go back to his home and live his simple reclusive life until classes began in a week’s time. That was the plan. It hadn’t included being pulled into a recording booth, being pinned onto a wall by a much taller and stronger male.

"Listen-" Changgu is ready to reason with the taller male who could probably end his life with one strike. But the tall tanned male, who also happened to be gorgeous as hell. Like he had walked straight out of an anime. Anime guy leans in closer to him. His eyebrows knitted together, nose slightly scrunched and lips in a thin line.

Changgu would be lying if he wasn’t a little intimidated. He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t fluttering a little. The handsome man was nose to nose with the startled art student. They were sharing the same air, the same breath. This went from zero to a thousand in the intense levels department.

"I’m going to make you pay!” the accented man lets out a small growl. It sends a chill down the spine of the transfer student. He squints his eyes shut, afraid of the beating he supposed his brother had earned, being himself. Changgu was used to it, taking a beating on behalf of his brother. Changsun had never confessed to it, but Changgu supposed there had been occasions where his twin had set it up that. Sadly he had learned to just take the beating, there was nothing that aggravated an angry person than being told the person they were beating had a twin.

People were too sceptical, they couldn’t believe that Changsun was a twin and it rarely worked in Changgu’s favour to be mistaken with his brother. Well until today, when instead of the smashing of a fist, he feels some soft lips on his. It takes a second for him to realise that it was someone’s lips. Changgu had kissed two people in his whole twenty one years on this earth. One was his best friend who every now and then got drunk and got super clingy.

The other person was his high school bully who was so far in the closet that Changgu felt like he was going to Narnia whenever anything remotely romantic happened between the two of them. There was no real future for him, as the closeted bully stayed in their home town for work and Changgu moved abroad to study.

Changgu didn’t suppose that this was the same situation, his former bully would have never taken his hand in public. He also never kissed Changgu this tenderly, his hands cupping the transfer student’s chin pulling closer. It was slow, and not demanding.

Slowly parting his lips, the taller man separates Changgu’s lips. It’s such a smooth move, and sets the inexperienced kisser into a tail spin. This is not how he was expecting to try and get to know people, but he couldn’t argue when it felt so good. Swapping hot breathes, Changgu feels the tanned man’s tongue inside of his mouth.

Knees something like jelly, Changgu reaches for the taller man’s shoulders, to hold himself up a little. This seems to encourage the taller male, whose name he didn’t even know to deepen the kiss. He reaches for the transfer student’s waist, pulling him closer. Now they were both on body, and the anime man was much firmer than he looked. Changgu had thought he was just skinny and lanky, but being pressed on his body he could feel his weight. It was intense.

Not that anime guy weighed a lot, but his presence and command meant Changgu was going along with this. That he allowing the taller man to kiss him, which would be his excuse. Minutes that feel like hours pass and they remain glued to each other, lips and tongues smashing.

It’s hot and heavy, that is until Changgu’s phone buzzes in his pocket pulling him out of this timeless moment. He’s brought back to his senses, and immediately he pushes the tanned male away at his chest. He puts an arm’s length of distance between them, head down as he catches his breath.

“I missed you so much” those are the first words out of the handsome man’s mouth and that’s when Changgu’s heart drops into his stomach. This confession wasn’t meant for him, and neither was the kiss. It had been such a good kiss that he hadn’t even thought about the fact he didn’t know this guy and the guy didn’t know him. Well he knew his brother.

“Two months sucked without you” the taller man confesses, before reaching for Changgu’s shoulder and pulling him closer. “Why the hell didn’t you call or text back?” the silky voiced male sounded like a clingy lover. It didn’t seem weird that Changsun’s face had kissed him back, so maybe he had been expecting reciprocation.

Thoughts run wild in Changgu’s head. Well he didn’t know his brother was into guys. Growing up, his twin had been a ladies man, and well Changgu didn’t really know what he was. He had only ever had experiences with dudes. But it appeared that so had his younger twin. It was taking a few seconds to absorb this fact.

“Dude, you’re not going to get rid of me that easily”, the man’s expression softens as he strokes his face with his thumb. He had looked so tough and intimidating before, but now; he was so soft and almost kind of adorable.

“We did what we did before the break- ” the man holds onto Changgu’s shoulders as he starts to speak on something private, something that Changgu doesn’t really believe he should be privy to. “Im not Changsun” Changgu finally pipes up, and he puts a bit more effort into interrupting him. He needed to stop him, before the situation was more misunderstood.

“Huh?” the taller man stops, Changgu swallows the lump of discomfort before pushing the man away. The further he got away from the anime guy and his lips, the clearer that he could think. “I’m not Yeo Changsun” the transfer student insists. Silence, the tanned man blinks confused.

“I’m his twin, Yeo Changgu” embarrassed, he confesses looking the main in the eyes. More silence, the confused look appears on his face. Changgu panics and takes the opportunity to slowly back away, he hits the wall behind him again. Shit, wank, fuck. There was no escape, from this awkward situation.

"Oh gosh here you go again with this Changsun” the man pipes up sounding exasperated. “What?”, Changgu guffaws, as he wasn’t expecting the reaction. “I didn’t believe you before, why would I believe you now?” anime boy dismisses Changgu, and closes the space between two them. Changgu is surprised with this reaction, and now with the distance closed between them, his brain was short circuiting.

Sure people were sceptical. But this sounded like a frustrated person who had heard the same thing repeatedly. That his brother had cosplayed as him, probably to try and get out of something. If that was the case then why would he be trying to get out of doing something with this outrageously handsome anime guy? It makes the transfer question how often Changsun had tried to deceive this man with his identity.

“I get it” the man lets out a sigh, his somewhat stern expression disappearing. “Before you left there was a lot you had to think about. But I’m not trying to put any pressure on you”, his voice was so smooth and silky, he sounded so patient and understanding. A voice inside of Changgu creeps up, it says that his little brother didn’t deserve someone like this. Someone who was so strong, and soft, and stable. But he pushes it to the back of his head, he had learned that he shouldn’t resent his brother for the love and attention he got.

It’s not that Changgu wasn’t loved. It was just by less people, most of them weren’t as gorgeous as the tanned man in front of him. Well maybe Yanan. But Yanan didn’t sound like this, or smell as good as this stranger. Fuck. Changgu was doing it again. He was getting in his feelings over something that was neither his fault nor his brother’s.

It was a mistake he had been mistaken for his brother. It happened so often. If anything he was stepping in something that could be important for his brother.

“I know it’s all kind of new for you” the tall man confirms a question one of the questions that had been swirling around in Changgu’s head, it was busy up there.

Looking down, Changgu unzips his man bag around his shoulder, inside was his and his brother’s birth certificates and other forms identification. "What are you doing?" The taller male asks, sounding a little exasperated. He has to be careful not to show those and confuse the handsome anime guy.

The art student looks for his leather bound wallet his brother bought his a couple of Christmases ago. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t treasure it. "What is that?" the man was so attentive watching Changgu, it was a little burdensome considering the circumstances.

Taking out the wallet, he removes his driving license which he rarely used. It was his most recent picture from two years ago when he had passed, his hair was lighter shade of brown. He had been trying something new, but decided the dark brown was better suit for him.

"What’s this?"Anime guy’s eyebrow raises comically, almost getting caught up his hair line. He watches Changgu with so much focus and attention, it sends flutters into the transfer student’s stomach. But those weren’t meant to be his flutters, they were meant to be his brother’s.

“Yeo Changgu. Born March 27th 1996, two minutes ahead of his brother Yeo Changsun in Daejoon South Korea” Changgu reads out his personal information. “The middle child with an older sister” he finishes off, and the man stood in front of him squints at his ID. As if he couldn’t read it or maybe he was struggling to believe it.

“Wait… is this real?” the man questions him. “Are you fucking with me Changsun?” the man confronts with annoyed looking expression on his face. “I’m not Changsun. I just…started attending this school” Changgu reveals something he should have admitted maybe five minutes ago.

“I haven’t even enrolled yet. I was supposed to be, but some stranger grabbed me by the hand and pushed me into a studio-” Changgu awkwardly admits, he had been dragged in but he doesn’t speak on being willingly kissing the stranger. That wasn’t the point, right now he was just revealing the truth and clearing things.

“Oh” the tall handsome man lets out dumbly, backing away giving Changgu backs away. “Yeah” Changgu awkwardly lets out. “Where is Changsun?” the anime boy asks Changgu. “Macau? I think” Changgu shrugs, he couldn’t be too sure. “He said he would be all over the place for the next couple of weeks” his brother hadn’t told him not to tell anyone, so he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Macau?” the sharp featured man scoffs, looking a little hurt. “How could he afford that?” the man almost accuses, and it backs her up into corner. “His woman friend” Changgu probably shouldn’t reveal that, but he can’t help it. He feels cornered, like he was being judged for something that he hadn’t done wrong, but yet again he was bearing the brunt of his father’s actions.

“She’s some rich guy’s daughter” he adds, even though the man didn’t ask for more, but he was deflecting. “Woman friend?” the deep voiced man adds. The look in his eyes, he was hurt and for some reason he feels guilty.

“I probably shouldn’t have told you” Changgu is guilty he admits. “But you did” he mutters sourly, everyone always hated the messenger. “Yeah and of course you’re resenting me” now it was time for Changsun to look away and mutter. “Because one I’m not Changsun, that’s a feeling I’m all too used to. And two I told you something that probably bursts your bubble of the image you probably had of my brother” Changgu couldn’t help but feeling hurt.

The transfer student slides past the anime boy, before heading to the exit. “Changsun isn’t perfect, I know that” the man starts to speak and it works as a lasso to the transfer student, it stops him in his steps.

“There was no bubble to burst” anime boy seemed to be realistic in his expectations of his brother. That brought Changgu some relief, at least he wasn’t a total idiot. “It’s not like we were official” anime boy was strangely open with Changgu, he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. “But you wanted to be?” Changgu is strangely curious, why was he so desperate to know.

“Something like that” he vaguely answers. “I just wanted to be with him” he confesses and the stupid little bit of hope that Changgu had is dashed. “Well check with him in a fort night, he might have got his thot behaviour out of his system” Changgu switches. He had learned to steel himself, to force him to get over disappointed quickly.

“Autumn makes people more willing to settle down” he half jokes, hoping to lighten up the situation “Also if you need to tell us apart. People say he has bigger eyes and pinker lips” the transfer student had no idea why he was giving the anime boy tips. Helping him when it came to his relationship with his brother. Changgu was just that kind of person, he helped his enemies, and he could never be truly selfish in moments like this.

“Your voice” the deep voice calls out as Changgu is ready to turn and leave but when the man speaks, he turns around to face the handsome man. “His voice isn’t that deep” the anime boy’s face softens as he speaks to Changgu, he’s changed from the anger from before “Right” Changgu answers, his heart flutters a little.

“Also. You’re a better kisser” the anime boy reveals with a charming smile. “Right” Changgu is wordless but he flutters. “Yeo Changgu. I’ll be seeing you around, hopefully” the smile becomes bigger, and with that the tall tanned male was, so, damned, cute.

Seeing him around? Did he mean coincidentally? As if they might just bump into each other? Maybe he was in the arts programme too. In that case they could bump into each other. They had bumped into each other today, so could it become more of a thing?

Changgu’s heart thuds out of control at the thought of any future meetings. Seeing each other again. Changgu had just made out with his brother’s flirtatious question mark. He had to remember that his brother had gone there and that meant he couldn’t. Well except the really good kiss. But that wasn’t his fault.

Yes. Changgu had been strong armed into that. But if he avoided the anime boy, then he could avoid any trouble. Especially if his troublesome brother really liked him. He picks up some speed realising his brother was the root cause of what had just transpired, but that he would be busy trying to cover for his twin. Wow, this was more stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like that. I kinda did.


End file.
